Let Halloween come!
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Sequal to 'Trick or Treat'


Let Halloween come!

Iruka cheerfully waved after Naruto and the gaggle of six year old kids that Kurenai and Anko was following around. The neighbourhood 'parents' had come up with that each year two and two could follow the kids around instead of everyone going separate. Luckily for Iruka, this year he would not have to dress up as a Elf on Naruto's whims, the chosen chaperones were Anko and Kurenai.

He had to laugh a bit when he saw what the two of them had dressed up as, Kurenai as Frankenstein's bride and Anko as a fairy queen. It was….surprising to say the least but then again, Iruka had a feeling the two had betted on the costumes or something like that. Whatever they did they looked wonderful.

And Naruto…

Dressed as a little prince from a fairytale. Iruka grinned down at the digital camera in his hands, looking at the picture of Naruto grinning happily and cutely up at him. It was ALMOST as sweet looking as the pumpkin from last year.

Iruka smiled softly as he sat down in his chair. He couldn't believe he had Naruto for a full year now, his little ball of sunshine that had lighten up his once so lonely life. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the back of chair.

Could it really have been a full year he wondered as his hands gently brushed two puncture marks on his neck, now small and almost unnoticeable on his neck. A full year since he meet the vampire and…Iruka blushed deeply at the images that surfaced and the feelings. Gods, he wondered…would he meet the vampire again, would he meet Kakashi?

Caressing the bite marks slowly as he bit his lower lip, he started to feel something surfacing inside of himself, a hot surging on the inside. It had been a while since he had taken care of himself and for some reason, he had no given into dating anyone yet. He wanted to blame Kakashi but then he remembered the wonderful night of passion and heat he had given Iruka.

With a frustrated sound, Iruka got up from the chair and headed to the bathroom, determined to get rid of the 'problem' rising in his pants. But before he could the doorbell rang.

The tanned man groaned and rubbed his thighs nervously, happy that his long t-shirt and baggy sweats hid away his erection. He then went to deal with whoever was trick or treating at his door.

Opening it he got the shock of his life, brown eyes going wide in his obvious surprise. "K-Kakashi?" he asked in a whispery voice.

And it was the silver vampire, standing right there outside his door, dressed in tight jeans and a dark blue turtleneck, the eye patch still covering one of his eyes as he smirked handsomely at Iruka, discreetly smelling the air for the tanned human's sweet scent.

"Hello my little sweet…trick or treat?" his voice was still like liquid arousal, his one gray smouldering eye staring at him with a hunger Iruka was not sure he could satisfy. Slowly the gray haired vampire moved towards the smaller male, his every move and look promising Iruka more then what he had gotten last year. His eye sent the message 'last year was just a taste my dear…' and Iruka moved backwards to let the vampire into his home.

The door that shut snapped Iruka out of his hypnotized daze, letting out a slight squeal, he turned on the ball of his feet and ran towards the bedroom like a frightened rabbit.

But Kakashi was right on his trail, like a hungry wolf, pouncing on Iruka with a husky growl he pinned the smaller body smoothly to the bed, enjoying the slight struggle Iruka provided as he wiggled and squirmed under his own muscled body as much as the tanned body could.

Iruka could barely contain himself as he felt that hard muscled body rubbing and pushing against him and then his mind went blank a few moments as he felt fangs scratch his neck, the vampire gently nicking his skin with the sharp and deadly weapons in his mouth.

The human moaned throatily at the feel, not even noticing the hand that quickly pulled his hair out of the ponytail, letting his silky brown hair slither down his neck instead. Kakashi smirked and continued to tease the tempting neck, his nose delicately sniffing the fragrance from the brown hair as he made sure he still pinned Iruka under his artfully crafted chest while he slowly slid one hand under the baggy t-shirt the other wore.

His smirk widen as he felt a addition Iruka had made during the last year "Nipple ring my sweet?" he growled into Iruka's ear, smirking at the breathy mewl his action produced.

The vampire chuckled as he gently started wiggling the piercing, his free hand pushing down the baggy sweats to get to Iruka's sweet caramel skin that he had lusted for so long.

Iruka mewled and moaned softly at the feel of someone else touching the piercing, hot and cold surging flipping through him as Kakashi wiggled the piercing and scraped his fangs against the tanned neck.

Gods it felt so good!

Arching slightly to help the blood sucker to push down the pants, Iruka gave a startled yelp when Kakashi gave a slight yank to the piercing. It gave Kakashi time to smirk and feel up the twin globes he been dreaming of for a full year. "Now here is something I missed…" he growled playfully into Iruka's tanned ear, squeezing gently.

The mortal below him gave a breathy moan and arched into the hands with a needy sound, no longer fighting the vampire's dominance over him but accepting it for what it was.

Kakashi smirked in victory and pulled away enough to flip Iruka over and onto his back, his strong hands on each shoulder to pin down the delicate morsel he had gotten addicted to last year. Iruka looked up at the pale man, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths as he gave a soft needy little whimper, almost unnoticeable for a normal human.

But for vampire ears, it was fully noticeable, producing a softer, more teasing smirk from Kakashi. "Are you…needy my sweet?" he rumbled in his sensual chocolate dipped voice, making a fine shudder travel through Iruka's caramel body.

He nodded in his need, looking up at the gray predatorily eye with his own doe like eyes, wide in his lust and his need.

Leaning down smoothly and placing his pale pink lips against the shell of Iruka's ear, Kakashi whispered in a dark, husky voice, as deep as the human sin itself. "Then beg…" he gave a soft lick to the skin. Iruka whimpered and begged for all he was worth, giving soft pleas, needy whimpers and throaty moans. He just needed Kakashi to touch him, just do anything at all as long as he touched Iruka!

Kakashi smirked and leaned up, smoothly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his chiselled chest before throwing his undershirt away to. Iruka's big brown eyes were glued to the lily white chest as Kakashi leaned down, one hand going beside the tanner man's head and the other beside his shoulders, making Kakashi hover over him as he stared down at him.

Iruka licked his lips, squirming slightly in need. Why wasn't Kakashi touching him!?

He had begged. "T-Touch me…please…" he whispered as he stared at what was in all reality a looming prey over him. Thin lips stretched into a smirk as the gray eye stared down at him hungrily, with a fire in his eyes that threatened to override Kakashi's control and consume Iruka.

"Undo my belt sweet…" he growled down at more feminine male. Iruka whimpered, his hands clumsily hurrying to obey Kakashi's demand. Kakashi's hands meanwhile were not idle at all, running over Iruka's smooth and mouth watering skin, stopping to tease the sensitive nipples. "I do not believe I like your pierced nipple as much as I thought I would…" he murmured, growling softly as he felt Iruka push down his black dress pants, revealing that he had no underwear on him.

"O-oh?" Iruka swallowed heavily, mewling as Kakashi with quick move removed the piercing and lent down, sucking the hard nub into his mouth. One strong hand moved up to let its fingers play with the other hard bud while he lightly bit the one in his mouth.

Iruka cried out loudly, the feel of that hot mouth and those strong fingers on his sensitive nipples almost to much for him to manage, the desire building in his loins threatening to erupt at any second. But it didn't as Kakashi pulled out and growled dangerously. "Don't you dare cum sweet…" he snarled softly before blowing on the wet nipple, making goose bumps appear on Iruka's soft skin.

The human gave a soft cry in his need, almost a sob as he clenched his hands in the sheets. "Oh please…let me cum, I need so badly, let me" he begged, his voice in a high pitch in his need.

Kakashi smirked and stroked his hands slowly down Iruka's sides to his hips. "Tell me then…where is the lube my sweet…for you shall only come on my cock, and that alone" his smirk deepened, his gray eye gaining a cat's pupil as he stared at Iruka, the fire in his eyes burning even brighter then before.

Iruka gasped in need, twisting his body slightly as he reached towards his drawer only to get his hand grabbed and pinned by one chilled hand, pinning it back onto the sheets as the matching hand reached into Iruka's drawer to pull out the tube of lube.

With closed eyes, Iruka tried to calm himself, giving a breathy whimper as Kakashi's chilled skin rubbed against his own heated. Were not vampires warm, he wondered for a brief second before it disappeared as lubed fingers suddenly slipped into his tight, hot channel. Kakashi growled at the feeling and smirked down at Iruka, amazed at the flush that made the cute scar over Iruka's face flash up at him.

"Still so tight my sweet? I'm amazed" the vampire murmured huskily, his dark sexual voice working its way into Iruka's foggy mind. But the tanned man just gave a loud

needy moan. Fingers worked quickly, slipping in third and then a fourth, all the while teasing that spot that made sparks go off in front of Iruka's eyes.

His whole body writhed and squirmed beneath the immortal, his voice going hoarse at the cries he was forced to give as his body was played like a fiddle by Kakashi's skilled hands and mouth.

Suddenly those delicious, slick, pleasure giving fingers were gone, making Iruka cry out in loss, his voice suddenly renewed at the loss of what he had been given. He had been so close to what he had needed.

Kakashi chuckled deeply and spread Iruka's legs widly before bending them slightly up towards the tanned chest. "Oh…we are not done yet my sweet little temptation… now comes the best part" he purred in a sin like voice as he lined up against Iruka's twitching and gaping entrance.

In one smooth and hard thrust, the silver vampire buried himself into the silky passage that was Iruka's sweat rear. Iruka gave the loudest and sweetest cry yet, his hands going from the sheets to around Kakashi's neck. "OH GOD PLEASE!" he begged from the immortal, needing the thrust he could give.

And Kakashi didn't disappoint, strong hands holding up the tanned legs of the smaller man for the deepest thrust possible. Growling loudly he didn't give Iruka a chance to get used to the girt and length of his erection, slamming fast, hard and deep as he lent down to kiss the other in a passionate kiss.

Iruka felt like he was drowning in pleasure, his need to cum now four times as big as when they started, and feeling Kakashi's tongue slither into his mouth like a snake to twist and suck on, only fouled his fire of desire.

And then Kakashi's big cock struck Iruka's sweet spot dead-on with such force that Iruka's body slid up the bed.

Iruka's eyes flew wide as he screamed in pleasure, feeling the orgasm approaching with fast steps, black spots appearing in his eyes as he stared sightless up into the ceiling.

Kakashi snarled animalistic at the sight and moved to Iruka's neck, sliding one hand under it to make Iruka bare it to him. His fangs elongating as he trusted with hard punishing moves, he sank his canine into the smooth, tanned neck just as the large erection hit the smaller man's prostate once again.

Iruka screamed as loud as he could in pleasure, coming harder then ever, his white seed covering his own tanned skin as his voice hoarser by the second as Kakashi started to feed of him, his thrusting getting harder as he took advantage of the fact that Iruka went tighter and limper.

With a sudden roar, Kakashi ripped his fangs from Iruka's neck, slamming in as deep as he could go as he came hard inside of Iruka, making Iruka black out for a while.

----------

When he woke up, he was laying warm and clean under the covers, a warm body pressing against his back as a hand ran through his hair. Slowly reaching up and taking the hand, the human turned his head a slightly to look at the other, blinking slowly and tiredly.

"Stay…" Iruka whispered, holding Kakashi's hand in his. The gray eye stared at the younger by far before the silver head nodded slowly. "As you wish my sweet…as you wish.."

On this Halloween night…A vampire found his place in the world with a mortal man.


End file.
